


Trust in him

by Catherine_Nightingale



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dad Erik, Faithful Pietro, Gen, Pietro is a lab rat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Nightingale/pseuds/Catherine_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is incarcerated and turned into Trask's personal lab rat. But he trusts his dad to save him.<br/>Written for Russian X-men One String Fest.<br/>Request: Quicksilver, to love his dad no matter what.<br/>------------------------<br/>Написано на фестиваль однострочников по Первоклашкам и ДМБ. Заявка: Ртуть, любить папку вопреки всему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust in him

Его всё-таки ловят.  
Люди Траска повсюду, и, если им удалось взять даже неуловимого демона Азазеля, то момент, когда Ртуть прихлопнет особо хитрой мышеловкой - лишь вопрос времени.  
Пьетро не страшно.  
Ему не страшно, когда он приходит в себя в крошечной камере, и чувствует, как горло сдавил плотный и, кажется, цельнометаллический ошейник.  
Ему не страшно, когда в первый раз ошейник автоматически впрыскивает в его кровь парализатор, и Ртуть может только молча наблюдать, словно со стороны, как его безвольное тело грузят на каталку и увозят в операционную.  
Ему не страшно, даже когда он надрывается криком от боли - ток, пропускаемый через мыщцы, слишком силен, а Пьетро отнюдь не мазохист.  
Ему не страшно. Он знает, что за ним придут.  
Боливар Траск занимается им лично, и, возможно, в другой ситуации Пьетро бы ощутил нечто вроде гордости - но сейчас не время и не место для этого.  
Ртуть учится двум вещам, к которым считал себя неспособным - ждать и молчать. Он знает, что за ним придут.  
Он только надеется, что не слишком поздно.  
* * *  
\- Сегодня ты звал во сне отца, - неожиданно буднично произносит Траск и добавляет совершенно ненужное. - Магнето.  
В операционной нужды в парализаторе нет - сразу после того, как Пьетро приковывают к столу, ошейник впрыскивает антидот - хорошая система, думает Ртуть, надо будет рассказать профессору Х - и юноша снова обретает подвижность, хоть и весьма относительную. Поэтому безразличное пожатие плечами приходится изображать бровями.  
\- Ты так цепляешься за него, - так же спокойно продолжает Траск, в очередной раз производя забор крови из многократно исколотой вены - вот-вот придется перейти на другую руку. - Даже интересно, почему.  
По голосу ученого-садиста можно предположить что угодно, только не интерес.  
Ртуть не отвечает.  
Ртуть сам не знает ответа.  
Да, Магнето бросил его мать.  
Да, Магнето никогда не интересовался судьбой своего отпрыска - да и знал ли он о нем вообще?  
Да, Магнето был маньяком, мечтавшим поработить людей и поставить мутантов во главу угла.  
Да, самому Пьетро куда больше импонировали идеи профессора Ксавьера, чем родного отца. А даже если ему и нравилась какая-то цель Магнето, то методы…  
Нет, Магнето не сделал ничего, чтобы Пьетро мог назвать его отцом.  
И всё-таки, всё-таки…  
Ртуть не знает, за что он уцепился. Но по ночам, в бреду после очередных пыток, он всё равно зовет его, Магнето, Эрика Леншерра - зовет своего отца.  
Потому что всё равно любит его.  
И верит в него.  
* * *  
Дверь камеры вылетает с оглушительным грохотом, и, кажется, пришибает кого-то по дороге. Ртуть пытается приподняться, но не может - тело скрутило очередным спазмом, и мальчишка со стоном валится обратно на пол. Пусть делают, что хотят. Ему всё равно.  
Ошейник дрогнул и распался, со звоном падая на пол.  
\- Пьетро? - в плечи впились железные пальцы. - Пьетро, ты меня слышишь?  
В нарочито холодном, безэмоциональном голосе - тщательно скрываемое беспокойство.  
Несмотря на боль, Ртуть не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Туууууут яяяяяяяя, - тянет он, приоткрывая один глаз. Магнето сейчас почему-то без шлема, и от этого очень хорошо видны прорезавшие высокий лоб морщины. - Есть печенька?  
На секунду ему кажется, что в серых глазах Магнето мелькает облегчение, но тут же пропадает.  
\- Сейчас тебе будет «печенька», - фактически шипит металлокинетик, перебрасывая одну руку Пьетро через свое плечо. - Подавишься…  
Дальше Ртуть уже не слушает, снова расплываясь в улыбке.  
Пришел. Отец пришел за ним.  
\- Люблю тебя, пап, - успевает произнести Пьетро и отключается, понимая, что всё-таки нашел за что уцепиться.


End file.
